That Night
by Sophia0665
Summary: JJ and Will have been always best friends. What happens when their fellings for each other turn into something more? Just a small one-shot.


**This is just a small one shot that I quickly wrote and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The sun shinned through the curtains of the bedroom, but neither of the two people lying on the bed were willing to wake up. Their naked bodies touching each others, their legs entangled and the strong arms of the man were wrapped around the tiny waist of the woman, her blonde hair spread in his chest and his nose in the crack of her neck.

"Morning." Will whispered in his best friend's ear.

"Majsbensb." She moaned, with her eyes still closed.

"I have no idea what you just said, Jay." She let out a little laugh, turning her head to stare at the man holding her.

"Neither do I." Jennifer smiled and William laughed.

"Morning again." He smiled and she gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Morning." She sat up on bed, holding the sheets on her body and adjusting her eyes to the light.

"Slept well?" Will sat behind her and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm." She just moaned at his lips and came back into his arms, her naked back touching his exposed abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her body, his lips working on her neck and her back, but their peace was interrupted.

"Please, don't answer." She moaned and he laughed.

"Just one minute." He kissed her cheek and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" He quickly replied, without looking the caller.

"Honey?" The voice at the other side of the line replied.

"Vanessa." He simply said, sliding his hand through his hair. JJ got out of his lap, sitting on bed and starring at him.

"Hey. Are you ok? You said you were going to call me as soon as you arrived home last night, but you didn't." Will looked at JJ, who was starring at the sheets.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I arrived really tired and I ended up forgetting." Will felt bad for being lying to his girlfriend but he couldn't admit that he had slept with his best friend. Vanessa had always been jealous of his friendship with JJ and it took time for her to understand that they were no more than childhood friend.

"It's ok, baby. Our lunch is still up?" She asked, without suspecting anything.

"Or course. I have to go now, I'm gonna take a shower and organize things here. See you at one."

"See you at one. Love you." Will didn't reply last time, turning off his phone.

"Jay." Will put his hand in his leg, but she quickly got up.

"You have a girlfriend waiting for you." She put her panties.

"We need to talk, JJ." Will put his underwear and got up.

"No, we don't." She put her bra and then turned to stare at him. "What happened last night was a mistake." He stared at her, not believing in what he was hearing.

"You think that?" He raised his eyebrow. "Because last night was one of the best nights of my life and I can't even think about considering this a mistake."

"You have a girlfriend, Will. A fiancée actually." Will sat back on bed.

"She can't know about that." He nodded his head no, aware of the situation.

"She won't." JJ stared at him. "Last night never happened." She couldn't believe she was saying that but she knew that Will loved Vanessa and she couldn't mess with his happiness.

"Last night never happened?" Will asked with sad eyes, deeply hoping that JJ would change her mind.

"Last night never happened." JJ nodded, fighting against her own feelings. She had already suffered a lot in her life and she couldn't risk losing one of the most important people in her life, Will.

_5 months later._

"I can't believe that you are letting him doing this." Penelope Garcia helped her friend Jennifer Jareau to get ready to their friend's wedding, zipping her dress.

"It's not up to me, Pen." Jennifer finished adjusting the purple strapless gown in her body. "It's his choice."

"Well, but I bet that you could help him to make his choice." Their friend, Emily Prentiss, left the bathroom of the suite that they were staying in a hotel, while putting her earrings.

"No, I couldn't because even after we slept together, he chose to marry her." JJ put her silver sandals.

"He chose to marry her or you pushed him to this?" Emily stared at her friend.

"What?" JJ stared at her.

"You said that what happened that night was wrong, but I don't doubt that you were afraid of what people were going to think, so you pushed him to say that it was wrong." Emily said to her friend.

"Vanessa called on the following morning; we both arrived in the same conclusion, that it was a mistake." Emily and Penelope looked at each other, aware of the fear that JJ was feeling for letting out her feelings.

_2 floors down._

"You look a little decent, I have to admit." Derek Morgan provoked his friend, William LaMontagne, who elbowed him while adjusting his tie.

"It's my weeding, man. At least today I have to look a little decent." They laughed, together with their friends Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi.

"Well, but don't consider this as a formula for a successful marriage." David started. "I mean, look at me. One of the best good looking men of America and Europe, still, three broke marriages." The room filled with laugh.

"Well, you can consider me as an example." Derek rearranged his tie. "Strong, good looking and accompanied by one of the most beautiful woman in the world. That's a successful formula." They laughed and Will raised his eyebrow at him.

"I didn't see your plus one, Derek." Will provoke his friend and they laughed.

"She's blonde, has blue eyes, a killing body and it's one of the coolest person I've ever met. You actually know her better than I do." Will turned to stare at his friend, not believing in what he was hearing.

"You brought JJ as your plus one?" Will asked and Derek nodded, smiling, making the Cajun swallow hard. "You mean, you two are together?" Will asked and Derek's eyes got big.

"What? JJ and I? Come on, man, she's my little sister." Will's breath came back to normal. "I didn't have anyone to bring, neither JJ, so we decided to come together, but as friends." Will nodded, trying to hide his discomfort.

"I can see from here your nuisance, Will." Aaron said from one of the chairs on the back of the room. "Which should disappear from the moment that you walk down the aisle to marry Vanessa." Will kept starring at his friend through the mirror in front of him. "You have to let her go."

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Will went to the little fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Derek, Aaron and Dave stared at each other.

"You know what we are talking about, Will." Dave said. "And Aaron is right you made your choice." Before anyone could reply, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Are you all dressed up?" JJ asked, putting her head inside the room.

"Unfortunately, yes." Derek said to her, and she laughed, entering the room.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." Derek complimented her and she blushed. Will couldn't stop starring at the purple silk dress that defined her curves and how the silver stones at the upper part that reflected her blue eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled, blushing a little. "Can I talk to Will for a minute? Penelope and Emily are already downstairs and I think that Spencer and Ashley just arrived."

"I see you at the altar, men." Derek hit on Will's back.

"I'll be the groom." Will smiled.

"And we won't be the bride." Aaron said and they laughed, smiling at JJ while leaving the room.

"You look gorgeous." Will said to JJ, looking at her through the mirror.

"Thanks." She smiled, walking over him and putting her hands in his shoulders. "You look too. But your tie is not right." Will laughed and turned himself, so JJ could rearrange his tie.

"Much better now." She smiled, her hands still in his chest. JJ looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath before start talking. Will noticed that she was struggling with something; he leaned and kissed her forehead, as he always did since they were kids.

"Talk to me." He said and she laughed.

"I think since we were kids, you always knew when I wanted to say something." Will laughed.

"I still remember when you lost your sister's doll, and you took a week to tell her. You kept this face of spoiled lemon for a week every time you crossed her." JJ laughed and slapped his chest.

"Shut up." Will laughed too. "I need to tell you something." She stared at his eyes, now with a serious face. "You don't need to agree with me or anything but I need to tell you because I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if I don't do this."

"Jay." He put a strand of her hair behind her ear, putting one of his hands in her neck and the other on her waist. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Don't marry her." She whispered, with her eyes still closed.

"JayJay." He replied, not believing in what he was hearing.

"Don't marry her." She repeated, her eyes now opened. "Don't marry Vanessa. That night five months ago was the best night of my life and you've been more than a friend to me for a long time. You don't have to feel the same for me, I will respect anything that you decide, but if you feel something for me, please tell me and don't marry her." Will kept starring at her blue eyes, digesting the words that had just left her mouth.

"You said that it was a mistake." He just replied.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that it could ruin our friendship and I always saw you so happy with Vanessa and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. You know that I've been always afraid of any kind of commitment and I couldn't risk ruining our friendship if this relationship didn't work or you didn't feel the same for me."

Will didn't reply this time. He caressed her cheek with his hand that it was on her neck, and with the other that was on her waist, he brought her closer to him. His lips touched hers and her hands went to his hair. Their lips matched, combined, like they were perfect for each others. Will asked for permission, his tongue touching her lip and she opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss. They stayed lost in their moment, till the air disappeared.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." Will said breathing repeatedly, recovering from the lost of air. JJ laughed, touching his chest with her forehead.

"So, this kiss meant that."

"Stop being afraid." Will lifted her chin to stare at her. "Stop being afraid of people, I know that you're afraid of getting involved to not suffer as your mother suffered with your father but I won't let you down." She smiled. "I have no idea what I'm going to tell those people downstairs but the only thing I know is that I won't lose any other minute without you."

"What about Vanessa?"

"I will explain everything to her, don't worry. I care about her, not as much as I care about you, so I will talk to her and explain this whole situation." JJ nodded, giving him a quick peck on his lips. "But right now nothing matters most than being with you." He said, unzipping her dress.

"There are people waiting for you." She said with big eyes.

"I'm the groom. I don't think that there's a big problem if I get a little late."

"The bride is the one who gets late."

"The wedding won't happen." Will finally said, taking off her dress and leaving JJ only in her panties. "No bra?" He raised his eyebrow.

"It's strapless." She replied, undoing the knot on his tie.

"I love you." Will suddenly said, making JJ raise her head and stare at him. "Since the first time that I met you, when I picked you at the maternity as soon as you were born." JJ laughed. "And the feeling just grew after I kissed you at the park when you were three and I was eight."

"I love you too." She whispered, still afraid of her feelings. Will just picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushed her against the wall, kissing JJ. After that moment he was sure that he wasn't going to let anything else between them, no more fears, no more insecurity. Just the promise of a love that was going to continue to grow each day more.


End file.
